


seven again (eight it too much trouble)

by nezstorm



Series: chasing tails [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, M/M, Young Peter Hale, kid stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 19:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13911000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm
Summary: Peter finds Stiles slumped on one of the bar stools at the kitchen isle, head pillowed on his arms and a pretty big pout on his face.





	seven again (eight it too much trouble)

Peter finds Stiles slumped on one of the bar stools at the kitchen isle, head pillowed on his arms and a pretty big pout on his face. 

 

He looks at the little fox for a moment, assessing the situation, before he plops down on the stool next to him. He doesn’t ask what’s wrong, knows it’s better to wait Stiles out if he didn’t come to Peter with the problem himself. Instead, he reaches for the bowl in the middle of the isle and picks up an orange, peeling it methodically as he waits. 

 

He’s halfway through the fruit when Stiles moves, leaning in his seat until he can press his cheek against Peter’s arm. He opens his mouth and Peter obliges, feeding him an orange slice.

 

“They keep arguing over me,” Stiles says once he’s swallowed the piece of fruit, continues on when Peter makes an inquisitive noise, “Boyd and Isaac and Erica.”

 

Ah. At age eight, Stiles has become quite popular with a few of his classmates, and his little group of friends grew. A bit too much, as it would seem.

 

“They all wanna play with me, but don’t want to play with each other,” Stiles mumbles and he sounds deeply distressed by the whole situation. “And Erica said I had to choose between them.”

 

“Choose? Why would you need to choose?” Peter asks, feeding the last piece of orange to the boy.

 

“Because I can have that many girlfriends and boyfriends,” Stiles explains seriously and Peter has a hard time holding back laughter. 

 

He hums in understanding, instead, and peers down at .

 

“Do you know who you’ll pick?”

 

Stiles sighs and turns his head, rubbing his forehead against Peter’s sleeve.

 

“Do I really have to?”

 

“Red,” Peter chides, “Keeping them all would be really insensitive towards them. You shouldn’t be greedy. You have Scott and Lydia, and me. Honestly, where would  _ you _ find the time to play with all of us?”

 

Stiles mulls over Peter’s words for a moment. Then sighs again, mournfully.

 

“I wish I was seven again.”

 

This time, Peter does laugh.


End file.
